Work machines, such as backhoes, are used in many industries, including the agricultural, construction, and forestry related industries. Typical work machines are employed for performing various heavy tasks, such as moving soil, and lifting and moving bales of hay, pallets, and other heavy items with a hydraulically actuated attachment, such as a bucket. In order to perform work using the attachment, hydraulic cylinders are employed, which are controlled by an operator using control devices, such as joystick levers. Generally, the hydraulic pump employed by work machines is driven by the work machine's engine, and thus, the amount of hydraulic flow deliverable by the hydraulic pump varies with the speed of the engine. In situations where the output of the pump falls below the amount of flow requested by the operator of the work machine, e.g., because engine speed selected by the operator is insufficient for the pump to generate the requested flow, operational difficulties may be encountered. For example instability of the hydraulic system may result, which may adversely affect hydraulic system load handling, and engine recovery and stability.
Hence, it is desirable to be able to control the hydraulic system of a work machine in a manner that promotes stable operation.